Five Moments Never Shared
by Vee-San
Summary: Five scattered moments that were never shared between Hinata and Tenten. TenHina.


**Five Moments That Hinata and Tenten Never Shared**

**  
1.**

Tenten leans casually against the training dummy, lazily twirling a kunai by the ring on one finger. The Hyuuga girl stands in front of her, on the other side of the training ground, nervously eying her own feet. Tenten marvels at how different the cousins were for being so closely related.

"Neji wandered off about an hour ago," she tells the younger girl and watches with a frown as she visibly wilts. Tilting her head to the side, Tenten accesses her partner's cousin with a critical eye. For a second, she pictures the girl in front of her lying in a pool of her own blood, sacred eyes ripped from her sockets and pretty pink mouth gaping for air she'd never intake again. She blinks the image away and thinks to herself '_not if I have any say in it.'_

When she asks Hinata to train with her, she pretends it's for Neji.

But she knows that it's really herself who wants to protect her.

**2.**

She wipes a bit of blood off her cheek, knowing that all she's really done is smeared it across her face. Mercilessly, indifferently, she spits a senbon into the corpse at her feet, the poison it carries a precaution against his survival. She knows from experience the miracles that a medic-nin can weave, having witnessed it more times than she cares to count. Wordlessly, she starts to gather up her shuriken, knives and used scrolls; Konoha sealing techniques should never fall into the enemies' hands.

"Tenten! Are you--"

Instinct has her twirling on her feet, one hand going for her pouch, the other clutching the stray kunai she's picked up and holding it up against the pale, delicate neck before she realizes just who stands before her.

"Hinata," she breathes, slightly horrified by what she could have done but more irritated that the other was so careless. "What if I was an enemy using a genjutsu? I could have killed you just now!" And three times over since she's started talking, but Tenten doesn't voice that fact.

Hinata looks abashed, flushing horribly, but stands her ground.

"But you wouldn't; I knew it was you. The same way you know that I'm the real Hinata."

Tenten ducks her head, mumbling something unintelligible under her breath as she steps back, turning toward her previous task. Belatedly, as she lets Hinata wipe the blood from her face and spread ointment on her cut hand, she realizes that Hinata's right.

**3.**

The Hyuuga compound is silent as the sun rises on a cold and dreary day. There are no birds singing their morning songs as they gather around the inner gardens. There is no humming from the kitchen where the cooks usually prepare breakfast. There are no showers running in the rush to prepare for the day, there are no footfalls on the wooden floors. There is no laboured breathing from the courtyard or the training hall.

Tenten's left eye is swollen practically shut and there is a bandage around her neck. She could have died last night, like so many others. Instead, she stands at the big, wooden doors of the complex with a weathered bouquet from the back of the Yamanaka flower shop in one hand, the other pushed flat against the wood in front of her. Hinata stands by her side, silent, still, head bowed and hands clenched into fists at her sides.

Tenten wants to burn the place to the ground; Neji had always hated the compound. She can see that a part of Hinata wants to as well, but the last of the Hyuuga shakes her head. "Hanabi didn't," is the first thing she says in hours, voice final and cold.

Tenten shrugs, disagreeing, but knows she has no real say in the matter. A part of her is angry because of it, because _Neji_ was important to her, too, and she's still not sure how she's supposed to deal with him not being there every day. But another part of her knows what it's like to lose a sister, and can only imagine what it's like to lose an entire clan, estranged or otherwise, _including_ Neji.

"There was nothing you could do," she says, heart suddenly clenched and voice suddenly tight. She knows that it's of no comfort to the other but it's all she has to say.

Hinata looks at her with guilt ridden eyes and says, "That's the point."

They walk away with heavy hearts and ghosts at their heels.

**4.**

They pass each other in the streets of Konoha after years of not really seeing one another. Hinata smiles that gentle smile and Tenten grins in response. They exchange hellos and other such pleasantries, before Tenten invites her out for dinner. Hinata is busy that night, meeting up with Shino and Kiba. She suggests that they meet the next day for lunch. Tenten has a mission tomorrow and won't be back for about a week. Hinata gives her the address of the apartment she's moved in to and tells her to pop in once she gets back. They talk for a few more moments in the middle of the street, eyes searching, teeth flashing and hands brushing, fleetingly, when somebody bumps into Hinata and she stumbles half a step. When they leave, the girl inside of Tenten wants to hug her old friend, while the ninja is unused to physical contact that doesn't result in blood and death. Instead she listens to the woman inside, brushing her lips against Hinata's before winking and walking off; it's a promise of what is to come. Hinata begins the mental countdown to Tenten's return.

**5.**

The moonlight filters through the window of Hinata's bedroom window. It adds a silver glow to the sheen of sweat that covers her naked body. The cold breeze the open window lets in causes her skin to prickle and the slight hairs of her arms to stand on end. Tenten's warm mouth on her breast is a stark contrast and Hinata's breath is hitched, one hand cupping the back of Tenten's head closer to her body, the other creeping down her lover's stomach. One of Tenten's hands is stroking Hinata's bare thigh while the other plays with Hinata's long hair, remembering when it was much shorter and unsure of which she likes better.

She places one last kiss on the peak of Hinata's breast, pushing herself up to gaze into her eyes. Hinata stares right back, lips bruised and cheeks flushed and lust in her eyes. Tenten smiles, kisses her once more, tongues touching shyly as ever at first before twinning in a dance they know so well. They swallow each others moans as Tenten's hands sneak lower, lower, twirling with Hinata's nipples and tickling her abdomen with the ghost of a touch. Hinata arches beneath her, arms circling around her and pulling her down closer, closer, _not close enough, never close enough_. Tenten breaks the kiss, inhales the sharp night air and pushes right back against Hinata's slighter, curvier frame.

When the dawn breaks, Tenten clutches Hinata to her in a protective embrace and watches while the other slumbers.

**----END----**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the aforementioned characters; they are the property of one Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notes:** This was inspired by reading a bunch of those "Five Things That Never Happened" stories from an old challenge. Also, because I have a desperate longing for more TenHina fanfic. Hopefully more people will start writing it, or at least take an interest in the idea.

The rating if just to be insanely safe; I always over-rate things. Sorry if I got your hopes up.

~Vee-San~


End file.
